


Like An Ibex

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: You and Oryx spend an afternoon of fun together.
Relationships: Saif "Oryx" Al Hadid/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Like An Ibex

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for months now but took a big break and decided to come back and finish it. This is one of the only times I’ll write M/F smut.

For someone of his stature, Oryx was a very gentle lover. He always made sure you were comfortable no matter the situation, and now was no different as you braced your hands against the slippery, tiled wall of the shower, crying out as the Jordanian man grunted in your ear with every thrust he delivered into your aching hole. You had lost track of how long you two had been under the running water, sighing one another’s name as he brought you closer to that apex of your orgasm. He felt so good between your legs, cock throbbing deliciously as it filled you over and over again. What he lacked in length, he definitely made up for in girth. He was thick, no doubt, and it was something you enjoyed immensely.

“Fuck, Saif, harder!”

The older man huffed, almost as if he was laughing, but he was cut off by a moan when you tightened around him. You were so close, and he knew. All he had to do was reach around and press the tips of his calloused fingers against that stiff little bud, complying to your earlier request and fucking into you as hard as he could.

You dropped your head against the wall, hands curling into fists as the pleasure branched out from your core and up along your spine. You could hear yourself speaking, but it all muddled together in your brain, but you were sure you were asking him to keep going, to not stop just so you could fall right over that lovely edge.

“You’re going to cum, aren’t you? I can feel you squeezing around me. You feel so good, _habibti_. _So good_.” His voice was low and oh so sweet in your ear. The groan that followed threw you right over the edge, that and the feeling of his fingers slipping over your clit caused you to let out a choked cry of his name. Your whole body seized and shook as waves of pleasure crashed over you, and you were so glad he was there to wrap his strong arms around your torso when your body went slack. He whispered sweet nothings in Arabic as he slowly pulled out and began gently cleaning you. He had yet to cum, but whenever the subject was brought up, he’d just laugh and wave it off, saying something along the lines of, “Seeing you like this is enough for me,” or “We will deal with it later.”

“Are you okay?”

Genuine concern filled his voice, and it took everything in you to not giggle. “God, yes. I am more than okay. Just...sleepy now.”

Oryx hummed softly and turned off the water before he picked you up and carefully got out of the shower to wrap you up in a towel and carry you back to the room. He gently sat you down and continued to dry you off before he disappeared from your line of sight. When he returned, he was dry and had a set of clothes in a hand for you.

You thanked him quietly and took the t-shirt and panties, blushing when you realized he was still naked with half a hard-on. You set the clothes aside and scooted back on the bed, gesturing for him to follow you. He raised an eyebrow at you and tilted his head in confusion.

“ _Habibti_ , I said I’m fine. It’s okay, really.”   
  
You rolled your eyes and spread your legs, smirking when his eyes widened slightly. “I want you inside of me again. I want to cum all over your cock, and I want you to fill me.”

The words seemed to have an effect on him, you noticed when his cock twitched against his thigh. The sight made you lick your lips and suddenly you wanted to taste him. You weren’t ever much into oral, but something about Oryx made it more enjoyable, at least on the giving end.

The Jordanian man walked to the edge of the bed, but you stopped him before he could climb over you, and stood up to push him to sit down. “Just lay back and relax. I’m going to take real good care of you. Oh, and remember, mind the hair, please.” You winked at him before dropping to your knees and taking his length in your hand.

He grunted in annoyance, but kept his hands behind his head to avoid grasping your hair. You could feel the tension leaving him in small increments, and it was partially because you began stroking him, gradually speeding up when you deemed fit. Feeling him twitch against your fingers was oddly satisfying, but it wasn’t enough for either of you. You wanted to taste him, to feel him pulse against your tongue while you moaned around him, so you took him deep into your mouth, moaning when you felt him against the back of your throat. He hissed and cursed in his native tongue, only spurring you on more before you pulled back just until the tip was between your lips. You suckled on it gently, dragging your tongue over the slit several times.

Oryx couldn’t help but glance down at you, body seizing when you made eye contact with him. Then it happened. Neither of you realized how close he had been earlier. You furrowed your brow when he started to cum, spurts of it painting the inside of your cheeks and your tongue. Despite the slight taste of salt, he was pretty sweet. It was probably the only thing keeping you from spitting it out immediately. Instead, you swallowed it, even licking whatever had dribbled down his cock and your hand.

“Fuck, babe, you can stop now.” He covered his face with his arm and sighed heavily as he came down from his high. All was quiet as you let him bask in the afterglow of his orgasm. Meanwhile, you climbed over him, seating yourself on his stomach. You placed your hands on his chest and used it as leverage to start a slow rhythm against him. A curse fell from your lips, causing the man below you to move his arm to see what you were doing.

“ _Hayati_?”

“Saif, I need you…” A whine escaped your throat at a particular roll of your hips that hit just right. The slick friction against your clit caused you to throw your head back and moan. That’s when you felt it; something thumped against your asscheek and it only took seconds for you to realize that he was hard once more. He let you continue humping him, clicking his tongue when he noticed the amount of slick on his abdomen. You watched him lick his lips, almost knowing he wanted a taste.

An idea suddenly popped up in your head before you ran your fingers over your clit, gathering your essence, and proceeded to present your fingers to his mouth.

“Open your mouth,” you demanded, biting your lip when he obeyed, taking your two fingers to the last knuckle; an observation you filed for later. He groaned around the digits, sucking them as hard as he could while his tongue slipped around them. When you looked at him, he groaned and grasped your hips in his hands, squeezing gently as he sat up. You moved with him, sliding back until his cock was directly between your thighs, right against your clit.

You pulled your fingers out of his mouth and trailed them down his torso. Sometimes you were glad he shaved, leaving his skin nice and smooth under your fingertips. Other times the bits of hair made for a perfect humping session.

“ _Ya amar,_ are you ready?”

Upon seeing you nod in response, Oryx chewed on his bottom lip as he sat up to sit back on his heels, keeping you steady in his arms. He slipped his arms under your thighs and raised you just enough to begin pressing his length against your entrance. One last look of permission and as soon as you breathed out a yes he was deep inside of you.

A choked cry of his name was all he heard before you became a begging, babbling mess. He swallowed hard, starting up a rhythm that became brutal almost immediately. It was sessions like this that made you fall apart faster, leaving you wanting more of him even after it’s end, but the end was nowhere near in that moment. He grunted against your lips as he pulled you in for a kiss, drowning out any and all sounds you released. His pace never faltered and you were left scratching up his back, nails digging hard into his shoulders at a particular thrust against a sensitive spot.

“You feel good, so good, so tight around me. You like it when I fuck you like this?” He paused his speaking to lay you on your back, gathering both of your wrists in his hands as he used his other hand to spread you open. He fucked harder, faster, even deeper than before. “Look at you. Getting fucked like a little slut. I bet you’re just waiting to cum all over this cock, aren’t you?”

God, his voice and his words made you moan and tighten around him. His pace was almost breakneck and all he did to send you right over that edge was lean down to press his lips against yours while his fingers pressed against your clit. Your nails dug into the palms of your hands as your orgasm swept over you, and after a moment, Oryx released your hands. He grasped your hips tightly and continued pounding into you even after you came down from your high.

“Saif, wait,” you stated desperately, but your words fell on deaf ears as he chased his own release, keeping you in the world of overstimulation. It only took moments before the uncomfortable sensation was completely overtaken by pleasure and, once again, you were throwing your head back in ecstasy. You cried out his name, moaning out profanities as he continued to rub your hardened bud.

“Fuck, I’m about to cum, baby. Want me to cum inside of you? Fill you up nice and good?”

That was it. Those were the words that threw you over the edge for the third time that afternoon. It was the thought of him pressing into you as deep as he could, filling you with all he could give you.

“Yes, cum inside me, Saif.”

Oryx groaned, throwing his head back as he gave one last thrust, cursing your name as he began to cum, thick spurts filling you. It was an odd sensation, but the thought of it made you shiver and moan.

He rolled you both over, not quite ready to pull out just yet as you both basked the afterglow of your orgasms. As you laid your head against his chest, you could hear his heartbeat thundering against his chest. A hand against the back of your neck pulled you from your thoughts and forced your attention to him.

“Thank you, _habibti._ I hope I wasn’t too rough on you.”

You shook your head and gave him a kiss to his cheek. “Never. You were perfect, and, if you’re up for it, maybe we can go again.” Your words sent a shiver down his spine, but you caught the smirk. Then there were hands on your hips.

“Do not rouse this ibex, my love. You will not be able to handle it.”

“Want to bet on that? If I last until either one of us cum, you owe me dinner and a sappy romance.”

Oryx raised his brow, but his deep chuckle told you otherwise. “Fine. We will go again when I return from the kitchen. We both need to hydrate and probably some snacks. Meanwhile, you should probably clean up. Last time you complained about leaking onto the sheets.”

You sat up from his chest and shrugged before getting off of him to sit on the bed. You watched him roll out of bed, eyes tracing over his scarred back and perfect ass. He was always a sight to behold and he was all yours.

“Saif, I love you,” you blurted before he could leave the room. He turned slowly and shot you a soft smile.

“As I do you, _ya amar._ ”


End file.
